


Say Something..

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: Apocalypto [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Self Harm, Sequel, She just felt this needed to be here sooo, She literally wrote this in 30 minutes wow, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his friends are gone and he has no more purpose in this infected wasteland of a planet they call Earth, what will Gavin do to see the love of his life again?<br/>----<br/>A quick oneshot sequel to "As soon as something good happens..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something..

**Author's Note:**

> :::  
>  **Note: This is a sequel to the fiction work["As soon as something good happens...."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/972030)**  
>  Please read that one before continuing on to this short sequel!  
> :::
> 
> We want to formally apologize if we have offended anyone with this fan work. It has recently come to our attention that Geoff doesn't want Millie in ANY fanfiction work out there. This is currently in the process of being rewritten to take her out of it completely as per his wishes.  
> Once again we apologize for our mistakes and a newer version will be posted as soon as possible.

Gavin’s entire world had disappeared in a massive swarming of bodies and the screams of his best friend as he was pulled from the horde. Of course he fought to be released, but the man that had grabbed him was three times his size and refused to let the squirming Brit go, and Gavin was left to scream Michael’s name. It had been almost two weeks since he was rescued but inside, he was still fighting for his life. All he could feel between the short bouts of numbness was the pain and guilt of being the only surviving Achievement Hunter and not being able to provide for the new freedom he had been granted.

Most of the time all he could feel was the hollow inside that was now his heart and the dull throb of blood flowing to accompany the ringing in his ears, and then there was the pain….

Every pulse he could feel through his entire body as the guilt and pain raced through his bloodline, reminding him that everyone he loved was dead and that he was alone in the entire fucking universe.

Ray had ended his own life. He had fought until the very end and seen defeat, and realized that there was no way to survive the fucked up world they resided in. Ray had killed himself and the Z’s had taken his body and bought them precious seconds to escape. Ray had given his life…so Michael and Geoff and he could escape.

‘It’s been my honor to play with you gentlemen….’ Ray’s last words stung Gavin’s ears and tears pour from tightly squeezed eyes.

Griffon was Geoff’s first straw. If that man hadn’t had his daughter to think of, he would have lost it with Griffon. She had been killed by Michael to save them with the swift, sickening sound of a flying frying pan.

The memories of Geoff losing his mind, of seeing the man singlehandedly kill so many Z’s before any of the others could react, were burnt into his mind and had him trembling with the desire to have Michael back. Geoff was so strong that he didn’t really need the other three…. If Geoff didn’t feel so responsible for them, Gavin was sure that he would have left. Geoff had to avenge his baby girl.

And Millie…. Poor, darling little Millie who deserved a long and happy life with her parents, and to find that one true love like he had…she had been robbed of a future regardless of how fucked up it would have been, and she had died within the feverish land of sickness.

The worst part of the guilt that left him shaking and sobbing until he literally passed out were the memories of Michael Jones. He had never loved anyone more than he loved his best friend.

Michael’s precious words, reassuring Gavin that he was the one even though Lindsay had been there, and the steady praise had him carrying on day in and day out. After too many Z’s, they began to look like people again, and his rifle would miss the targets. Michael would whisper sweet things into Gavin’s ear about how they were now the enemy had him firing straight again. The two would either do watch together or fall asleep in a pile, pressed against one another for warmth and protection.

The two of them were peas in a pod. And Gavin still loved Michael with every fiber that was him. The curls and the light freckles and the violent attitude that brought on potentially dangerously loud swears and left Gavin smiling still rocked him to his core.

God damn it where is Michael?

After day two of being rescued, Gavin was told that working here earned you your bed, and so he was to guard the gates (because it had been exactly fourteen months of survival for him). As soon as he was given the pistol, a pathetic attempt at suicide had the weapon ripped from his flimsy fingers and shoved into kitchen duty on day three, which turned into a knife and the jail cell to be watched over on day four. And day five turned into a guard at his door to watch him. Day seven and the guard is asleep just outside (Gavin hears the soft snores), and Gavin, for the first time in two days, has stirred from the rough sheets to pull a tattered shirt over his head. The only belonging he still has to his name that he’s worn for months now (and really needs a wash), and reaches for the denim that was given to him. Tying his shoes is easier than he thought it would be with thin, shaky fingers, but he does it and he stands up. There on the end of the bed is an Achievement Hunter hoodie that someone had been wearing and gave to him when they realized who exactly he was. It’s got the logo and isn’t too dirty, and so Gavin takes it and zips it up.

He flips the hood over his dirty golden hair and leaves the room. He leaves his new life and the guard behind easily with no second thought.

Michael is the only thing on his mind now. His Michael, his boy….

His hand goes up to his neck to feel the creeper necklace that’s no longer shiny, and the cold metal burns his hot skin.

Maybe he’s going just a little bit crazy like Geoff did.

He trudges slowly through the small compound, careful to avoid Avery and Max, two twenty one year olds hell bent on salvaging him, and makes his way to the small door that leads outside. One guard stands there and immediately recognizes him. He looks up, knowing he has the gaze of a broken man, and the guard just smiles sadly.

“I wish you good luck to wherever you’re going.”

“I don’t need luck where I’m going.” He responds in a hoarse voice. The guard just nods and lets him out and he walks past the outside guards with no further stops. He keeps his eyes down on the pavement to avoid seeing them (because he knows he will still run from the dead) and keeps his thoughts turned to Michael to feel the burn. It keeps him moving further into Z territory.

Michael’s soft caresses and softer words run over his mind with memories of long ago, before the apocalypse.

And even with the ringing and the blood and Michael in his ears, he can still hear the almost wet footsteps pounding into the concrete behind him. More than one set follow the first, and the moans are so loud his blood leaps into action. The adrenalin is so painful under his skin, but he forces himself to a stop….

As the first one is close enough for him to smell, the ringing grows so much louder than ever and he’s sobbing and begging for forgiveness.

The first bite is in his right shoulder from behind, and it is nothing but pain. It takes over the numb and curves his will to die but it’s too late, because they are everywhere and it’s all he can hear and smell and even the fucking air tastes like death and he hopes his stupid actions haven’t brought them closer to the compound….

Lying beneath the writhing bodies makes him feel like Michael, and he wonders how alone his love felt before his life was taken from him in the cruelest of ways….

“Come to me, my love.” Michael’s voice is in his ear. And with a final, painful shaking breath…he goes.


End file.
